Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an image display device using a projector, which is suitable for displaying an advertisement, guide information, etc. at a store.
In department stores, supermarkets, general merchandise stores, etc., television-type image display devices have been widely used in place of posters, to introduce the stores or supermarkets or provide goods information to customers. Since these devices can repeatedly display various images as compared to the posters, by combining various moving images, an advertisement effect can be markedly enhanced. Therefore, the number of stores which adopt the image display devices gradually increases. These days, a large display device which displays an image on a screen using a liquid crystal projector has been developed. See related art documents Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-154088 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-136892.